


Something's Got A Hold On Me Tonight

by Starkurt



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Kristoff/Anna - Freeform, Beach Volleyball, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/pseuds/Starkurt
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren have been all but dancing around each other at their near-weekly casual volleyball meetups, much to the dismay of everyone around them who are eager to push them together. Eventually, something finally breaks.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Elsamaren Summer Solstice 2020 Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamond_dusted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Meadows for the Elsamaren Summer Gift Exchange! I was very excited to work on this prompt, LOL. This starts as some mutual pining, and can be read alone as one chapter, but the mature rating is for the optional second chapter which is purely selfish smut. I also have very little volleyball knowledge so apologies if things are particularly vague or wrong, haha!

Elsa held a hair tie in her mouth as she combed her hair back with her fingers, pulling it into a tight ponytail. Around her, the rest of the volleyball teams mingled, catching up with each other before they split for their weekly matches. Beside her, Anna plastered sunscreen all over her legs, watching her husband chat with a small group of men.

Pulling the tie from her teeth, her ponytail snapped into place, and Elsa let her arms fall, pulling them into a loose stretch. It was another beautifully perfect day at the beach, and Elsa was more than happy to take a break from her incredibly busy week to get back into her hobby.

Especially when she was a regular. 

Her gaze wandered towards a girl across the way, chatting happily with a team member. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a loose braid that hung halfway down her back, and her tanned skin practically glowed a warm gold in the bright midday sun. Elsa’s eyes followed her body, admiring the strong muscles of her legs before her shame caught up to her, and she was forced to pull her eyes away, feeling her cheeks tint pink with a blush.

As she turned, she caught Anna’s gaze, who rolled her eyes.

“You need to stop staring,” she said, playfully hitting her sister in the shoulder. Elsa waved her off, her embarrassment only rising now that she knew she had been caught. “You guys talk all the time. Just go say hi again.”

“I will,” Elsa defended, gesturing to Anna for the bottle of sunscreen. Her sister handed it over, then stood up to brush the wrinkles from her tank. Elsa flicked back open the cap, and raised it to squeeze a dollop into her hand.

“She’s looking over here.”

“What?” Elsa gasped, the surprise of Anna’s statement making her accidentally squeeze too hard, her hand filling with sunscreen before she dropped the bottle to the sand. She looked up, only to find Honeymaren unmoved, still turned and chatting with the other girl.

“Anna,” Elsa hissed, turning to glare at her sister, who could only offer her a playful shrug. A large arm snaked behind Anna, and Elsa turned her gaze to Kristoff, who had appeared beside his wife.

“You guys ready?” He asked, turning his head to grin down at Anna, who nodded excitedly. 

“Always!” she said cheerfully as Elsa bent down to pick up the bottle of sunscreen. As she stood back up, her head raised, her gaze returning back across the beach. This time, her eyes met with Honeymaren’s, and her heart jumped in her chest. Their gaze was locked for just a moment until Honey shot her a wide smile and a happy wave before turning back to her conversation. Elsa found herself locked into place, both hands gripped around the bottle as her vision practically tunneled on the other.

“Ah, still?”

Elsa was torn from her gaze again as Kristoff spoke, and her head spun around to find the man now also staring at where Honeymaren was hanging out. Anna made a gesture at Elsa like “see?”, to which Elsa rolled her eyes, huffing as she stuffed the sunscreen back into her bag. She knew very well that her crush on Honeymaren had been as out of control as it was obvious, and yet the constant reminder of it seemed to push all her buttons. Call it a lack of self confidence, but Elsa knew very well that anything she was missing from her own life was only sub par to the fact that Honey was very much out of her league.

“Well,” Kristoff said after a few awkward moments, watching as the chatting groups around them started to migrate towards the various courts. “Good luck. Ryder and I are gonna grab a morning bite. I’ll put in a good word for you, Elsa!” Elsa glared at her brother in law as he stepped away, shooting her a pair of finger guns in tease. Anna giggled beside her before moving to head towards their team, who were beckoning them over. Begrudgingly, Elsa followed, knowing that she was clearly in for a whirlwind of teasing the rest of the day.

* * *

Elsa was fortunate enough to avoid most of her thoughts of Honeymaren, instead pushing all her focus to the games at hand. She and Anna were in sync both of their games, and received praise from both their other team members as well as the opposing players. After winning their quick second match, Elsa had stayed on the court, thanking the other team for a good game. As they began chatting about breaking for lunch, Elsa could feel eyes in the back of her head, and turned over her shoulder to see Honeymaren sitting on the sidelines, only briefly catching the girl’s eyes on her before they darted away. Elsa could help but blush, and was incredibly thankful she didn’t notice the glances until now, as butterflies stirred in her stomach.

She was brought back out of it with a touch on her arm as Anna came beside her, and she turned to face her sister.

“I guess Ryder convinced everyone to come back tomorrow since it’s going to be nice all weekend. Kristoff said they want to have a bonfire!” she announced. The girls mingling smiled at this, thanking Anna for the heads up before getting back to their conversation. Elsa sipped from her water bottle, staring off into the horizon. Anna pinched her arm lightly, forcing her to turn back. “I know you’re not working, so you should come.”

Elsa went to open her mouth to respond, but was silenced when Anna held up a finger to stop her. “No excuses. Don’t be weird.”

“I’m not being weird,” Elsa said, which earned a raised brow from Anna. She sighed, raising her hand to Anna’s, giving her sister’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Of course I’ll come.”

Anna smiled at that, but her eyes darted to just behind Elsa’s shoulder. Instinctively, Elsa turned around, and felt her stomach flip as Honeymaren was walking towards the pair. Her sister pinched her arm again, Elsa lightly slapping her hand away before shooting Honey a shy smile.

“Ryder said we’re all hanging out again tomorrow?” Honey said, her lips stretched into what Elsa could only describe as a brain-melting smile. The way her eyes crinkled lightly at the edges and the small dimples in her cheeks that would appear made Elsa’s whole body feel warm. 

Elsa turned to look at Anna, but was surprised to find herself alone on the sand, catching Anna already well down the beach shooting her a knowing look. She blushed, turning back towards Honey, and nervously held her arm in her hand, her thumb rubbing along it to help calm her nerves. 

“I guess so,” she answered, her smile still small and shy.

Honey held her gaze for a few moments, and Elsa was sure she was about to float away if neither of them spoke again. Honey dropped her head, and Elsa could see a rosy tiny of her own breaking at the tops of her cheeks, and Elsa felt her legs nearly wobble. As quick as her eyes had dropped, however, Honey was looking back up at Elsa, the uncharacteristic sheepishness having practically slid away from her face as fast as it had appeared. 

“You were awesome out there earlier,” Honey finally spoke, crossing her arms in front of her. “You’ll have to give me tips someday.”

Elsa chuckled, still rubbing her arm. “Anna is my secret. She got me into all of this,” she said, dropping her arm to gesture loosely around them. 

“Well,” Honey said, shifting her feet to lay her weight to one side. “Sister or not, you’ve got talent for sure. I’ll just have to thank Anna for getting you out here, then.” 

A small pause hung in the air between them as Elsa’s heart skipped a beat. It was like this in every conversation they’d had in the last few months-- coy smiles, darted gazes, flushed cheeks. She hadn’t heard the end of it from her her friends, let alone her sister. Even Ryder would often send her glances, and Kristoff was always keen to get updates from him on Honey’s relationship status-- which thankfully, had never changed from single. Not that Elsa had bothered to change that, as much as others egged her to. It wasn’t even that she lacked romantic experience. She’d had flings in the past, first with men, and then upon realizing she preferred women, a few girls. But even then, none of them had quite the same draw as Honey did, which was essentially what rendered any small experience Elsa had in the matters of dating useless. 

_Pull yourself together_. Elsa shook herself from her thoughts, lightly biting her lip. It didn’t slip past her when she caught Honey mimicking the motion, her eyes drawn to the slight pull of her lips caught between hidden teeth. Elsa gulped, trying to find her words again.

“We’re set to go next, aren’t we?” she asked, quickly going over the day’s planned schedule in her head, confirming her own question.

Honey nodded, shooting another blinding smile Elsa’s way. “Sure are” She dropped her arms, instead tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. She then gave Elsa a shrug towards the sidelines, where the rest of the group had gathered to sit for their lunch. “Want to eat with me?”

Elsa’s mouth parted slightly, and she gave Honey a small, curt nod, and followed her over to the others. From off to the side, she could see Anna’s fiery head turned her way, and it took every will Elsa had to not make eye contact, fearing her becoming a bumbling mess yet again.

* * *

Lunch was thankfully rather uneventful as Honey turned to more casual conversation. The others close to them in the wall had joined into their talk, which eventually turned into very general conversation about the week’s events, as well as the bubbling excitement for the day to follow, which most everyone had happily been on board for. Elsa had spend most of the time focusing on her sandwich, but caught a few glances from Honey, who would often fall silent beside her.

As everyone slowly finished and begun to wander back towards the courts, Elsa and Honeymaren padded their way back through the sand together. Anna had appeared again, following behind them, but still a few steps behind. Enough to be in earshot, Elsa gathered, to her own annoyance.

“You ready to be destroyed?” Honey teased, ducking under the net to the side where her team had gathered. She bent down to grab a handful of sand, rubbing it lightly between her hands before shaking them off to the side. 

Elsa let out a laugh, turning around and moving to fix her hair up again from where strands had fallen out. She moved towards the back corner, quickly twisting her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head before turning back around to face the court. Honey was up at the front, her eyes still on Elsa. Smirking, Elsa stuck her tongue out playfully, which earned a laugh and wink from Honey. Looking to her right, Anna stood at the opposite corner, volleyball tucked against her side. 

“You all good?” she called to the opposite team, who responded with a few shouted “yeah”s, and the teams settled into place. Elsa popped her knees down, crouching in wait as she scanned the court, taking in everyone’s placement. She glanced to the side again, watching as Anna rolled the ball in her hands before tossing it up, and starting the set.

Anytime the team played, they were fairly evenly matched, giving Elsa another reason to enjoy facing off against them. The game kicked off immediately, the girls ducking, jumping, and diving for the ball as a few friends and partners lingered off on the sidelines, occasionally cheering them on. After a few points were scored, Elsa watched as Honey rotated into the back corner, tossing the ball up lightly as she readied her serve. From the opposite corner, Elsa stood ready, knowing Honey had quite the arm and she was likely about to have to make a dive for the serve.

As Honey glanced up to her target, she smirked, her brows pulled together in a playful glare. Elsa returned the look, laughing to herself as she watched Honey shuffle into place. Time seemed to slow just a bit as Honey stood up, Elsa making note of the muscles flexing along her arms and abdomen in the moment before her serve, before suddenly the ball was sailing towards her. Knowingly, Elsa stepped forward, popping the ball up with a heavy hit of her forearms, stepping back to let her teammate hit it back over. The ball bounced between teams for a minute, but eventually Elsa found her opportunity, and jumped to spike the ball down across the court. 

From the sidelines, Kristoff let out a loud cheer, and beside her Anna patted her shoulder.

“Nice!” she smiled as she passed, and from across the court, Honey shook her head, still adjourned with a smile. As the teams rotated, the two found themselves at the net, and Honey’s smile remained as they passed each other. 

“Of course you had to be all awesome and score on my serve,” she teased, to which Elsa smiled at.

“I love to make a statement,” Elsa replied, jokingly brushing her shoulder. Honey let out a boisterous laugh, which struck straight at Elsa’s heart.

“You sure do.”

The game continued on, leading to a few more cool plays from the various members, a couple of unfortunate misses and sandy bodyslams, and plenty of shared looks between the two girls. About halfway through the set, Elsa caught Anna making a knowing face at her, but easily brushed her embarrassment off, simply enjoying being caught up in the game, and letting the worries of the previous week wash away in the midday sun.

After a well timed spike, Elsa’s team ended up losing to the other girls, but neither team could be dissatisfied as the game as a whole left them all an enjoyable level of wiped. As they did their congratulatory line down the net, Elsa and Honey’s fists bumped together, yet Honey’s fingers were loose, and her index finger trailed along Elsa’s knuckles. Once the teams had finished and parted, the feeling of Honeymaren’s hand still hung almost physically against her skin. Elsa walked back towards the sidelines into the waiting crowd that had gathered for the next match, and held her hand to her chest, rubbing her thumb across the tops of her knuckles.

She didn’t see much of Honeymaren after their match, instead spending her time relaxing with her sister, who thankfully had veered the conversation away from the other girl and into a rather particularly long winded discussion about their weeks ahead, to which Elsa happily joined in on.

The sun slowly dipped lower and lower into the sky as the day passed, and Elsa felt as the sun soaked deep into her bones, her muscles relaxing more and more as the hours passed. As sundown approached and the teams began to disperse, the last of games finishing up, Elsa plopped down in the middle of an emptied court, wonderfully exhausted from the day. She laid back closing her eyes as she threw her arms over and behind her head, stretched out into the sand. A shadow dawned over her a few minutes later, and she peeked an eye open, surprised to see the silhouette of Honeymaren standing beside her.

“Comfy?” Honey asked, moving to sit beside her. Elsa nodded, closing her eyes again. Honey stretched her legs out in front of her, just close enough that her calves barely grazed the sides of Elsa’s thighs.

“I really never liked summer,” Elsa admitted, spreading her fingers out to let the sand shuffle up between them. 

“With that complexion, I would have never guessed.”

“Hey,” Elsa said, opening her eyes to glare playfully up at Honey. Honeymaren chuckled, leaning forward to stretch with her legs. As her head ducked down to her knees, Elsa stared at the top of her hair, which was soon replaced with Honey’s eyes as she looked up from her stretch. Elsa rolled her eyes, ignoring the now familiar heat that rose to her cheeks, which pulled another small laugh from Honey. 

“This has been good for me, though,” Elsa continued, rolling her head to look back up at the sky above. “I really enjoy it.”

“I’m glad.”

They were silent for a few moments, nothing but the sound of distant chatter and waves crashing along the coast to fill the space between them.

“Would you like to come together tomorrow?”

Elsa pursed her lips, not sure entirely what had drawn the sudden question from her. Well, she knew, but the transition to actually asking was another story. As a stunned silence sat between them, Elsa was just about to open her mouth to take the offer back when Honey answered.

“Like a date?” She asked eagerly, sitting up straight. Elsa pulled herself up as well, holding herself up on her elbows as she looked at Honey, both pairs of eyes wide.

“Yes?”

“Yeah.”

Their expressions softened into matching smiles, and Elsa pushed herself up more so she was sitting, pulling her legs crossed. Her shoulders slumped with a silent sigh, and Honey giggled, running a nervous hand through her hair.

“Yeah,” she repeated, her eyes sparkling a warm gold in the setting sun. “I’d like that.”

* * *

As Saturday afternoon rolled around, Elsa’s stomach had only continued to turn nervously inside her. The day had seemed to both drag on and also go by far too fast, and Elsa found herself being picked up in Honey’s car and at the beach, already halfway through the get together before her thoughts could even catch up. Now she sat on a blanket she’d brought, sitting with her legs flush against Honey’s as the two split a single drink between them, surrounded by the tipsy chatter of their friends around them.

They’d fallen out of the conversation in the circle they were immediately in, and instead exchanged a few stolen glances. Honey moved her hand to rest casually on her knee, and after a few stunned moments, Elsa raised her hand, slipping a pinky between the other’s fingers. She turned to look at Honey, who had a sweet smile plastered on her lips. The moment was over far too soon as Honeymaren pulled her hand away, instead leaning to gather a few empty cups and bottles around them.

“Can you help me take the trash over?” she asked, turning to look at Elsa over her shoulder. Elsa nodded, hiding her disappointment as she pulled herself onto her knees, offering to take other’s trash for them. The two of them were thanked, and stood with armfuls of trash, making their way back towards the parking lot where a few scattered bins were placed. As Elsa threw away the rest of her collection, she dropped her hand from the lid, which was immediately caught by Honey.

Elsa looked down at her hand, now intertwined with the other girl’s, then back up at Honey’s face, which had the return of her gentle smile.

“I, uh,” Honey stammered, looking down at their hands, and twisting her hand to lace her fingers with Elsa’s. “I wanted to get away from everyone for a little bit. With you, I mean.”

Elsa sucked in a breath, and nodded, then tilting her head towards a small alcove between a few bushes lining the edge of the beach. Their hands clasped together, they made their way over, and slipped into the small sandy clearing. It wasn’t necessarily hidden, but was out of the way enough, and the bushes helped enclose them so the muffled conversation in the distance was nearly tuned out. As they sat down, their legs pressed together again, and their hands, still clasped, slid onto Elsa’s leg.

Raising her free hand, Elsa lightly placed it on top of their hands, looking over at Honey, who had a hint of berry tone tickling her cheeks. 

“I’ve really liked spending time with you today,” Elsa said quietly, not much more than a whisper. She watched as Honey’s chest rose, the other girl holding in a breath before letting out a soft sigh.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Honey admitted, her free hand brushing her bangs aside.

“Me too.”

“We kind of suck, huh?”

Elsa giggled, giving their hands a small grip. “A bit.”

Silence, then-

“Can I kiss you?” Honey asked, her voice unusually soft.

Elsa’s breath hitched again, and she gave another small nod. Honeymaren wasted no time after her answer, pressing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Their lips lingered into it, and before they could part they were together again, Elsa raising a hand to hold against Honey’s cheek. The second kiss was more passionate, leading into a third, and a fourth, progressively deeper and deeper until the pair were leaning into each other, their lips parting to slip tongues beside the other’s. 

Honey snaked her hand from Elsa’s thigh, moving it to the small of her back instead, pulling Elsa closer. Elsa shifted her weight to one leg, her hand free hand sliding from her thigh to Honey’s. Elsa could feel as every nerve in her body began to fire up, and all she wanted to do was crawl into the other’s lap, and--

  
“Elsa, have you seen-- oop!”

Honey and Elsa tore themselves apart in surprise, turning their heads to see Anna covering her eyes with a hand, a deep rosy blush forming on her freckled cheeks.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, uh,” the sister said, and Elsa could feel a blush of her own rapidly stretch across her face and chest. She slipped her hand from where it had stilled on Honey’s thigh, and Honey coughed nervously, her own face turned to the side, away from Elsa. She could see a small smiling pulling at the edges of her lips, which made Elsa’s heart skip a beat.

“Have you seen Kris? Sorry, I just saw you walk over here,” Anna apologized again, peeking out from under her hand, only dropping it slightly once she realized the two were no longer entangled. Her eyes met Elsa’s, but only momentarily before they began darting anywhere but. Elsa could help but let out a nervous laugh, and brushed a strand of bangs behind her ear, shaking her head.

“It’s okay,” Elsa said calmly, forcing herself to sit a little straighter. “He went off with Ryder. I think they went to grab more logs.”

Anna nodded quickly, and disappeared nearly as fast as she had appeared. Elsa watched her all but scamper back towards where the others were still partying in the distance. Beside her, Elsa heard Honeymaren giggle, which drew her attention back. Honey had a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter, which only caused Elsa to break out into giggles of her own. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Elsa said after a moment, running a hand through her hair. Honeymaren pulled herself together enough to turn back to Elsa, her eyes wet with the lingering happy tears her laughter had brought on. 

“It’s okay,” Honey said, using the back of her hand to wipe at her face. “They really are the same.”

“Who?”

“Anna and Ryder. Just the poster children for Hovering Younger Siblings.” Honeymaren threw up her hands, giving a shrug and a bright smile, which shined even in the dimming light. Elsa’s blush only deepened as her heart pounded once more, and it took every ounce of self control she had in her body to not throw herself into the other girl’s lap. The small amount of sunlight left as dusk fell onto them only brought out the richest of shades around them. The green brush surrounding them was dark and comfortable; Honeymaren’s golden eyes sparkled in the sunset, the blush still hanging on her cheeks a sweet berry red-- matching well with the darker shade of her lips.

Elsa dropped her head, covering her face with her hands. She really was in deep.  
Suddenly, lips pressed against the crown of her head, and Elsa spread her fingers to peek through, then dropped them as she tilted her head back up. Honey had leaned in, their faces now inches apart yet again, a shy smile hanging on her lips. Elsa offered a matching grin, then dropped her gaze down to her hand, which reached out to gently clasp over Honeymaren’s. She let her thumb graze over the girl’s knuckles, and let out a content sigh as Honey turned her hand over to lightly hold her own. 

“We should head back,” Elsa smiled, her shoulders dropping as she forced her nerves from being caught back down. “As much as I’d like to continue.”

Honey gave her hand a squeeze, then leaned in a bit more to touch her forehead to Elsa’s. “There’s always later,” she teased, and Elsa wasn’t quite sure how much of the statement was joking, and how much was a legitimate offer. Honey stood first, gently pulling Elsa up with her, and they headed back to the bonfire, their hands still tightly clasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, which is purely optional of a read :* I've also never written F/F smut in my life, so this was as fun as it was interesting!

As it turns out, the offer had been serious.

Elsa had spent a majority of the rest of night at Honeymaren’s side, or in the case of the twilight swimming, quite literally attached at the hip, and occasionally mouth. Elsa hadn’t seen much of her sister after being discovered. The bonfire lasted well into the night, only ending as more drinks found their way into everyone who hadn’t driven, and a beach officer had to reel them in as everyone found themselves dunking each other into the dark ocean. Everyone was thankfully compliant, and the gathering ended shortly after, friends parting ways. Elsa had found her sister, whose cheeks were flushed as she wrapped herself around Kristoff’s waist, and said her goodbyes, sending the pair off before slipping back to Honey for their short ride back.

As they entered Honey’s apartment, the other girl grabbed her bag from her hand, tossing it off to the side before her hands found their way to Elsa’s hips. Elsa practically melted into her hold, raising her own hands to Honey’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Things quickly escalated as their mouths parted, and before they knew it the pair kicked off their shoes and stumbled their way into the bathroom, their kissing only breaking as Honey crouched slightly, slipping her arms under Elsa’s bottom to lift her onto the counter, dropping her with a light thump. 

Elsa laced her fingers through Honey’s hair as their lips smashed together again, her heart racing as she found herself parting her legs, making room for Honeymaren to step forward, slipping herself between them. Their tongues danced together, and Honey slipped her hands lower to grip at Elsa’s ass. Elsa couldn’t help but moan at the touch, pressing harder into the kiss. She could feel Honey’s lips quirk into a smile, and was disappointed as the other pulled away suddenly. 

“Care to shower?” Honeymaren asked, her hands slipping to the tops of Elsa’s thighs, and her fingers danced a little closer in. The light touch brought a shiver on as Elsa eagerly nodded, letting her hands fall from the other’s hair. Honey pulled her hands away and turned towards the tub, leaning in to turn on the faucet, the shower bursting on. Elsa’s gaze went from where Honey’s hands turned on the shower, up towards her shoulder and down along her back, following the curves of her body all the way down to her calves. As she turned back around, Honeymaren caught the gawking, her smile now beaming up at Elsa. 

Elsa licked her lips, completely overcome with attraction to the other. As Honey stepped back over, Elsa weaved her fingers under her own flannel, pulling it up and over her head. Honey’s hands found their way back to Elsa’s thighs, and Elsa never hated the denim of her shorts more. She reached behind her back, making quick work to pull at the tie of her bathing suit, slipping the top off and off to the side.

All while doing this, Honey’s jaw dropped, watching as Elsa stripped in front of her. As her top disappeared, Elsa’s cheeks burned as she watched Honeymaren’s eyes explore her chest and stomach. 

“Holy shit,” the girl muttered, her hands raising to lightly grip at Elsa’s waist. “God damn beauty.”

Elsa felt as if her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, but before she could say anything Honey was at her neck, kissing and sucking her way down to her breasts. Her head moved to one side, and Elsa gasped as Honey took a nipple between her lips, sucking lightly. She could feel as the girl’s tongue slipped lazily around it, but the sensation was gone all too soon, thankfully replaced as Honey moved to her other side. Elsa watched as the other kissed and sucked and lick around and on her nipple, and practically melted as Honey looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. 

Honeymaren popped off her breast, letting her tongue linger for just a moment before pulling back, slipping her own tank up and over her head, quickly discarding both her shirt and her own bathing suit top. Elsa watched as Honey’s breasts fell back into place, a heat building inside her as a need to be pressed against her body rose exponentially.

Luckily for her, Honey reached for Elsa’s waistband, and the pair moved quickly to remove each other’s bottoms, both shorts and swim bottoms. Elsa nearly dropped to her knees right then and there, finding her lack of experience not winning over primal instincts, but Honeymaren pulled her into the shower, the warm water hitting her back as they returned to their kisses.

They stood under the stream of water for a few moments, hands exploring each other’s waists and lips working together as they let the water wash off the busy day, but eventually they parted yet again as Honey slid down, her knees fumbling on the ceramic of the tub as she knelt in front of Elsa. Instinctively, Elsa slipped her hands back into Honey’s hair, her breath stilled as she watched the other situate herself in front of her. Elsa barely had time to process the site before Honey pressed forward, her mouth meeting Elsa’s center wantingly. Elsa’s knees buckled slightly at the sensation, her head tilting back as Honeymaren lazily slid her tongue along her folds, then wide against her middle. Elsa let out a moan, pressing her groin lightly into Honey’s waiting lips. Honey took the noise in strides, and quickly shifted to a quicker, more pointed pace. 

Elsa’s fingers gripped in Honey’s hair, trying her best to not outright pull the poor girl’s hair from her scalp, but found it increasingly harder to control her actions as Honey worked, turning her attention to her clit. With one small suck, Elsa was caught off guard, her hands jerking, tugging at Honey’s hair. Honey let out a gasp, and Elsa quickly let go, though her fingers still tangled.

“Sorry,” Elsa apologized quickly, but Honeymaren was quick to shake her head, then pressed her lips back to Elsa’s cunt.

“Do it again,” she murmured, the vibrations sending jolts up Elsa’s spine. Tentatively, Elsa twisted her hands back into Honey’s hair, giving another small tug. Honey let out a breathy laugh against her skin, and looked up at Elsa.

“You won’t hurt me, snowflake.”

_Oh._

Elsa hesitated again, but as Honey returned with fervor, licking and sucking at her clit, Elsa’s hand jerked again, pulling hard at Honey’s hair. The moan Honey let out at that sent a shiver through Elsa’s entire body as she suddenly understood. She twisted her other hand, tightening her grip as she pulled Honeymaren’s head closer still. Honey let out a purr, her hands going to the backs of Elsa’s thighs, her nails digging into the soft muscle. Elsa felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment, her legs threatening to give out as Honey pursued her orgasm with haste. The entire bathroom was filled with Elsa’s moans, and she was sure that if any of Honey’s nieghbors were home, they would sure be clued in to what was happening as well. However, shame did not fall easy on her as she was drawn nearer and nearer her edge, the only concern being how Honey continued to be impossibly closer with ever movement.

Elsa’s held Honey’s head in place as she felt the heat of her arousal build, her breath coming in gasps as her vision clouded with stars. She glanced down for just a moment, only to be met with Honey’s gaze before screwing her eyes shut, her head thrown back as her orgasm spilled over. Her hips trembled against Honey’s mouth as the other continued to happily take her, Honey’s tongue lapping at her hole as Elsa rode her face through her ecstasy. 

Finally, Elsa came down, her body still floating somewhere above her. Her fingers fell limp in Honeymaren’s hair, her breathing heavy as Honey continued to kiss along the inside of her thighs. Elsa could feel her pulse still pounding below, and her head felt dizzy as Honey stood up in front of her with a sultry, pleased smile. That alone drew her attention back in, and Elsa stepped forward, dropping her hands to Honey’s waist to turn her towards the tiled wall. As her back hit the cold wall, Honey’s back arched, and Elsa’s gaze dropped to the girl’s toned stomach, tracing the lines of muscle down to her crotch. 

Elsa wet her lips, stepping forward to capture Honey in an impassioned kiss, snaking her hand between their hips. She could feel as the other shifted below her, the curve of her body fitting nicely into Elsa’s palm. Elsa allowed her instincts to take over, her fingers grazing along the sides of Honey’s folds, the bottom pads of her fingers rubbing lightly against Honey’s clit. Honeymaren moaned into her mouth, pressing her hips further into Elsa’s hand. 

Elsa took her time still, enjoying the side of her fingers along Honey’s ready wetness. She could feel Honey twitch below her, and knew her own self control was waning. With one swift motion, Elsa slipped a finger into Honey, which was welcomed with a happy sigh from Honey. Their kiss broke as Honeymaren ducked her head, her lips latching onto Elsa’s night, which elicited a moan of her own. 

After a few motions, Elsa slipped a second finger in, and as Honey spread her legs a bit more, Elsa pressed her fingers in deeper. Honey nipped at her neck, but her head fell limp against Elsa’s shoulders as her breathing became more moan than panting. Honey’s hips rolled along with Elsa’s motions, her hand pumping slow into the other. Elsa let her own head fall, their foreheads resting on each other as Honey ground down against Elsa’s hand.

“F-faster,” Honey gasped, to which Elsa obliged. Honey’s groans and gasps echoed just as Elsa’s did earlier, and her hands found their way to her back, gripping at Elsa’s shoulders.Elsa shifted slightly, allowing her arm a bit more range of motion, and found herself now half straddling Honey’s thigh.Her own arousal returned as she listened to and felt Honey melt between her, her mouth slinging out a strain of curses and groans.

Eventually, Honey’s noises came faster, and Elsa peppered her shoulder with soft, slow kisses, her fingers slipping in and out between Honey’s slickness. She could feel the other’s muscles clench around her hand, and with only a small warning of “I’m--” from Honey, the girl trembled into her orgasm, wailing as she rode Elsa’s hand through it. 

After a few moments, Honey’s motions slowed, and Elsa let her hand slip out from inside the other, letting her fingers linger along her swollen center. As her fingers grazed along Honey’s clit, Honeymaren’s hips jerked, and the two of them let out a breathy laugh as Elsa pulled her hand away, instead settling it onto Honey’s waist.

The shower was filled with their ragged breaths, the steam from the water having built to fill the room in a dreamy haze. They stood there for a few minutes, their bodies nearly balancing on each other as they let the water simply pour over them before Elsa finally pulled away slightly, raising her head to look at Honey’s face. The girl’s cheeks were rosy, her eyes wide and bright, though still lidded in her pleasure. Elsa was quite sure her own expression matched.  
“You’ve got some magic hands,” Honey said softly, her thumb grazing along Elsa’s hip. Elsa chuckled, pressing her lips gently to the other girl’s. 

“I’ve got a few more tricks, if you’re interested.”


End file.
